Forever And Always
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Patricia receives a call one night, and it changes everything for her and her fiance. *one-shot* *songfic*


**Saddest song-fic I've probably ever done, as it is my first. Sorry if it sucks! Enjoy!**

**Legend:**

_Song_

Storyline

Flashbacks will be in the middle)

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Forever & Always by Parachute**

* * *

_She's sitting at the table_

_The hour's getting later_

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would've called_

Patricia was waiting for her fiance, as he was supposed to return from work around 7, like usual. His work lasted until 6:30, so he would arrive back home at around 7. The redhead couldn't believe that she was engaged to _him, _the man she's always wanted to be with. He told Patricia he'd pick her up at 7pm. But it had been 10 minutes since the strike of the hour. Patricia was sure he would call if he ended up late.

_She waits a little longer_

_There's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they've seen him:_

_"Why? Is something wrong?"_

The few people who lived in her apartment building (because the building had a close bond and would visit each other because of their apartment-closeness) were asked by the redhead, "Do you know about his whereabouts?" or "Do you know where he is?"

All answers have been, "No."

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something' happened_

_The she should come right now_

Patricia stared out of the window in the living room, for probably the millionth time since 7:00 sharp. Her phone rings. She cautiously picks it up, forgetting to check the caller id. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry. Is this Patricia Williamson? This is Nurse Ramsey from the Bentley Hospital. Your fiance, I suppose, has just gotten in a car crash. Please come here to Bentley right now." The nurse hung up. Her voice was strained, as if on a verge of tears.

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first, a__s he says..._

Patricia felt her eyes wet, as her sight turned blurry. She leaned against the wall, sobbing to herself. Wanting to think of the happier days with him, she reminisced when he popped the question last Christmas.

The couple walked happily, as they strolled the New York Central Park on the wonderful Christmas Eve. Nina had invited the entire Anubis House to reunite there with her husband, Fabian. It wasn't a white Christmas, but it was definitely still beautiful there. They walked over to where a bridge was, and stood in the middle. Chinese paper lanterns flew in the air romantically onto the river below them.

He pulled out a small, velvet box from the inside of his jacket and bent down on his knees. "Will you marry me?"

_I love you forever_

_Forever and always_

_Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

"I love you Patricia..." he said.

Patricia took the ring from the box and grinned. "I love you too."

He grinned widely, as he put the ring on Patricia's ring finger. "Always and forever."

"Forver and always."

As she reminisced and remembered the wonderful memories and moments she had shared with her fiance, Patricia managed to pull herself to her car and drive to the Bentley Hospital, with small difficulty. But the tears still flowed down her cheeks from her eyes though.

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls_

_A maze that's neverending_

Finally, Patricia made it to the Bentley. She walked up to the front desk, where a woman named Marissa waited for her. "Are you Patricia Williamson?" she asked her.

"Yes, where is my fiance?" Patricia asked her.

"Please follow me," Nurse Marissa asked her, and as instructed, Patricia followed her. There were millions of halls, thousands of patients, and hundreds of employees. Patricia was growing quite impatient about it. But she would do anything to find her fiance and see if he's ok.

_They talk about what happened_

_But she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face_

_As she walks into the room_

Nurse Marissa was apparently the woman in charge of Patricia's fiance's welfare. So before they walked into the room, she talked to Patricia about the accident. "Ok, so Patricia, what happened to your fiance is very horrendous, his conditions are fatal, and his future is uncertain. The drunk driver is now at the police station. That man, JR Timson, is the man who drove into your fiance's car as he was driving at 92nd Ave. and Anubis St."

Patricia nodded, not really paying attention. She thought about when he first asked her out, when they first met, they first date, and much more memories that they spent together.

"Ok, let's go inside," Nurse Marissa said, opening the door. Patricia wiped her tears of her cheeks and walked inside the room, pretending as if she wasn't on a verge of tears.

_She sits by his bedside_

_And holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have, and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

"Patricia!" he yelped. Patricia rushed next to him and starts smiling. "I'm ok. Don't worry."

"Let's not talk about now. Let's talk about the future. When we have a daughter and a son," Patricia said.

"I would like to have a son first though," he said.

Patricia made a face of confusion. "Why?"

He replied, "Because if my daughter is being bullied and heartbroken, Eugene can come and save the day."

"Who said we were naming our son Eugene?" Patricia asked him. "Anyways, I want to have a beautiful mansion. Where both Jade and Eugene can spend the rest of their young years with us." All her fiance could do was smile.

_Stay there forever, fo__rever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or better_

_We'll still love each other_

_Forever and always_

Patricia was grinning again for the first time that night. She was afraid she might lose him, but now, she's practically fearless. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, smiling back at her. They leaned in for a kiss. As their lips touched, even just for a second or two, they felt a storng connection. Stronger than ever. The passion and love in the kiss was powerful, and even if it wasn't a lustful kiss, they knew that they _did _love each other indeed

_Then, she gets an idea_

_And calls in the nurses_

_She brings up the chaplain_

_As he says a couple verses_

Patricia looked at the screen displayed next to his bed. She frowned. She knew that it was time. The girl exclaimed, "Nurse Marissa!" The nurse came up to her and was wondering. Patricia leaned in to the nurse's ear and whispered a few things. Her fiance had no idea what was gonna happen. Patricia went to the waiting room, where a priest was, coincidentally, waiting for someone. Since he had time, he agreed to Patricia's idea.

_She borrows some rings_

_From the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing, a__s the tears fall on the floor!_

_She looks into his eyes, as she says_

Patricia ran to the room next door. There is a couple there; their child has a broken leg. She asked them, "Excuse me, but can I borrow your wedding rings?" Her tears were practically on the floor at this point of the night. The couple looked at each other, confounded. "Please." That did it. The couple passed her the rings, as Patricia sprinted out and walked back to her fiance's room.

Everyone saw her. Everyone saw how she brought up the chaplain. Everyone saw how she borrowed some rings. Everyone laughed at her.

_I love you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_Well still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always..._

_Forever and always..._

"I love you. I love with everything I have. I'll give up everything for you. Ever since we were 10, when I first met you, I have always loved you. From the pranks you pulled, to the sweet words you told, I love you. Through the unfortunate and troublesome moments, through the victorious and magnificent moments, I will always love you. With everything," Patricia said honestly and truthfully.

_She finishes the vows but_

_The beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low..._

He speaks up again, as the beeps slowed down. "Patricia Alyza Nicole Williamson, I love you. Ever since we were 10, when I first laid eyes on you, I have loved you. I have and I always will. You are the person that I care about the most, that I love the most. Even if I'm not there, please remember."

_I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember, e__ven if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you_

_Forever and always..._

"Patricia, I love you always and forever."

The beeps were down. "Forever and always...Jerome."

* * *

**I'm tearing up right now!**

**xoxo -M**


End file.
